HOTD - New World
by Darkpenn
Summary: This collection of stories deals with the HOTD/Darkpenn characters after the Battle of Sheroda, described in the stories Dead and the Last Show (in The Chronicle of Takashi Komuro), and Fall (in the collection To The Death, My Love).


**HOTD: NEW WORLD**

_This collection of stories deals with the HOTD/Darkpenn characters after the Battle of Sheroda, described in the stories_ Dead and the Last Show _(in_ The Chronicle of Takashi Komuro_) and_ Fall _(in the collection_ To The Death My Love).

* * *

**Favours**

_An old friend offers provides some valuable assistance._

_[Author's Note: Shun Yamiashi first appeared in the story_ A Stranger Riding By, _in_ To The Death, My Love. _Yuudai first appeared in the story_ Saeko's Secret Story_, in the same collection.]_

"Zu, tell me again why we're on our way to this village, Yakushita," said Shun Yamiashi, as she pumped petrol from the underground tank of the service station into her bike.

"We haven't been there before," said Shizuka. "Major Arimake says there are about thirty people there. She's dealt with them a number of times but I don't think there's been any direct contact between them and the Maresato farm people, if you don't count them pitching in at Sheroda. So it's a getting-to-know-you call."

Shun looked closely at her partner.

"Sort of," said Shizuka.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Well, I understand that the Yakushita group is led by someone I used to know. A fellow by the name of Yuudai. Knew him for a short time. Actually, a very short time."

"Was that before the Outbreak?"

"No, it was in Tokonusu, soon after the Outbreak."

"Are we talking about a quickie roll in the hay, here?"

"No, and there is a reason for that, which I think you will find out."

"It's alright if it was, you know. You've said that you used to like men, and still do. Me too, but the reality is that there aren't enough to go around, these days."

"Well, if that was to change, it wouldn't change anything, as far as I'm concerned. Not as long as you keep doing the things you do to me."

Shun laughed, and started to pack the manual pump into the little shed. She took a note of the amount of petrol remaining and wrote it down on the board with a piece of chalk, as information for the next person. It was what people usually did in Tomo, a way of ensuring that the resources from Before were shared reasonably equally.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're sexy when you're being cute?" she said.

"Oh yes," she said. "Many people have told me that I'm sexy. I think it's got something to do with the big tits."

"Possibly, Zu, possibly," said Shun. With a smile, she got onto the bike, and Shizuka got onto the back. "Hold on tight," said Shun.

"Like I've never heard you say that before," said Shizuka, putting her arms around her lover.

* * *

Yakushita was a small village, a collection of houses strung along a river. When Shun and Shizuka rode in, most of the people who lived there downed tools to greet them.

Shizuka and Shun were still shaking hands with the people of Yakushita when a tall, broad-shouldered man appeared, coming towards them with a charming smile.

"Please tell me that that guy is your friend," whispered Shun to Shizuka.

"That guy is my friend," said Shizuka. "Hello, Yuudai," she said to him. She extended her hand.

But instead of taking it he lifted her up in a huge hug. Shizuka gasped.

When he put her down and she had recovered, she said: "I guess that means you remember meeting that time in Tokonusu. But I didn't know if you knew my name."

"How could I forget, and in any case everyone has heard of Shizuka Marikawa," he said. "The best-built doctor this side of, well, anywhere."

"You should see her with her clothes off," said Shun, offering her hand to Yuudai. "Or maybe not. I'm Shun, a friend of Shizuka's."

"Actually, my partner," said Shizuka. "As in, you know … partner."

"Pleased to meet you," said Yuudai, shaking Shun's hand. "And please meet my partner, Ken."

"Hello," said Ken, shaking hands with first Shun and then Shizuka.

Shun looked a little puzzled. Then it dawned on her. "Oh!" she said. "Oh! I see! Partner!"

"And people think I'm a bit slow on the uptake," muttered Shizuka.

* * *

" … and when we got word about the zombie army from Kaga Base, we knew we had to be there for the fight," Yuudai said. "The Battle of Sheroda changed everything, I think. But it was a close-run thing. Did you know, Shun, that it was the seven of them that made the difference?"

"To tell the truth," said Shun, "I've never heard the whole story. Zu and the others have never really told it."

"One day, I'll tell you," said Shizuka. "One day. When I can."

"I have always been sorry for the loss of your friends, Shizuka," said Yuudai. "But in any case, I don't think you're here to exchange war stories. From everything I've heard, it sounds like there is a pretty substantial community growing up, centred around the Maresato farm."

"We're doing alright," said Shizuka. "We produce enough food to make trading viable. We have electricity from windmills at the farm, and we charge batteries for people in the area. I do regular rounds providing medical services and whatever help I can. There's a little school – Shun teaches there three days a week. We'll have to make it bigger soon, because there are babies being born all over the place. I should know, because I've delivered all of them. Which sort of brings me to the reason I'm here, Yuudai."

"It does?" said Shun.

"It does?" said Ken.

"Go on," said Yuudai.

"I have a favour to ask," said Shizuka. "It's a pretty big one."

* * *

Shun and Ken were washing the dishes from the evening meal. Yuudai and Ken had said that Shun and Shizuka should stay in their house, and they had agreed. Now, Shizuka was at the other end of the village, with Yuudai, providing health checks to any of the Yakushita people who wanted one.

"So what's it like, being the partner of such a gorgeous man?" said Shun.

"Well, we've been together for quite a few years now – two years before the Outbreak – so it's not exactly new," said Ken. "I've gotten pretty used to women hitting on him, not knowing he's gay. But this is different. Not just a playtime thing. Serious.

"Tell me, did you and Shizuka know each other before? And were you both, you know, always into other women?"

"No, and no. At first, it was just a … demographic … thing. More women than men survived the Outbreak, for some reason. So I guess we both thought, well, it's this or nothing. But now, I don't think either of us would have it any other way. Of course, there is the baby thing. Shizuka would like one, and it's not as if I can do anything about it."

"Which is where Yuudai enters the picture," said Ken.

"Is it … how can I put it … possible? I mean, if he agrees."

Ken considered. "He wasn't always gay," he said. "Before he met me, he had girlfriends. Quite a lot, I would think."

"What a surprise," said Shun. "And would you be okay with it, if he agrees?"

Ken thought about it. "I think so," he said. "Yuudai is a very generous person, so I think it's the sort of thing that would make him happy. So, yeah, I'm okay. How about you?"

Shun was quiet for a while. "You don't think," she said, "that there's any chance they could ever be anything other than friends, do you?"

"None," said Ken.

"Then I'm cool," said Shun.

* * *

"Well, this is odd," said Ken. "I've never slept with a woman before. We're just sleeping, right?"

"Very right," said Shun. "But if Yuudai and Shizuka are going to be in one bed, I guess that means that you and I have to share as well."

They were in a double sleeping-bag on the floor in the room of the house farthest from the room where Yuudai and Shizuka were. Ken turned out the light.

After a while, he said: "Shizuka is pretty attractive, for a woman, is that right?"

"If you like large and perfectly shaped breasts, beautiful skin, a lovely face, shapely long legs, and hair to die for, then yes, she is."

"So a child who has Yuudai for a father and Shizuka for a mother is likely to be … "

Then they both began to laugh.

* * *

"So, do you feel pregnant?" said Shun. They had again stopped at the petrol station to top up the bike on the way back to Maresato farm.

"It's only been a few hours," said Shizuka. "It will be two weeks before I might know."

"But … how do you feel? You know, womanly intuition and all that."

Shizuka looked around – probably unnecessary, as there were no other people in sight. "How do I feel?" she whispered. "First, thoroughly nailed. Second, knocked up. It was the third one that did it, I think."

Shun squealed with delight and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're happy about it," said Shizuka.

"One question," said Shun. "You've delivered everyone else's babies. But who is going to deliver yours? Not like you can do it yourself."

Shizuka thought about it. Eventually, she said: "You know, I have a book you might like to read … "

END

* * *

**Pots**

_Even the toughest of soldiers deserves a shot at being loved._

_[Author's Note: This story follows the story_ Seeds, _in_ To The Death, My Love. _It is six years after the Outbreak. Major Arimake first appeared in the story _Kaga Base.]

The little house had been empty since the early days of the Outbreak but was still in fairly good condition, if dusty and chaotically overgrown. The well was still functional and the garden had plenty of vegetables. There was a pond at the back of the house.

"Looks like a nice place, Major," said Tioba, as he pulled the truck into the driveway. He and Arimake got out and began to unload the supplies from Kaga Base.

"You don't have to call me Major," said Arimake. "Or sir. I've thrown the uniform away, remember. And I can't give you orders anymore. But I appreciate you driving me here and helping me with the supplies."

"Then … Arimake-san?" he said.

"I do have a first name," said Arimake, as they carried the boxes inside. "It's just that … no-one has used it for, well, a very long time. It is … uh … it is … "

"Don't tell me you've forgotten it," said Tioba.

"Of course not!" said Arimake. "It's just that, well, it doesn't really suit me."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's … Reika."

Tioba smiled. "Lovely flower," he said. "It's a nice name."

"Yes, but … look, I've spent the past six years being the tough guy. 'Lovely flower' just doesn't say my-way-or-the-highway."

"But as you just said, you've thrown away the uniform now. May I call you Reika?"

Arimake considered. "Might as well," she said. "But I'm afraid I don't know your first name. I've always called you Tioba. Or Private."

"It is Naoki," he said.

"Naoki," she said. "Pleased to meet you."

"And pleased to meet you, Reika," he said. A bit stiffly, they shook hands.

"I think that all this will take me a while to get used to," said Arimake. "But let me show you something. The reason I chose this place. You know, I found this house when we were doing a survey of the area, looking for other survivors, and I never really forgot it."

She led him through the house and to the pond. She pointed to the damp soil at the edge of the water. "Here it is," she said.

"Mud?" he said.

"Not just mud. This is clay, the right sort of stuff for making pots. I thought that I would try and do that. If we're going to build a new society, we're going to need pots."

"We are?"

"Well, I think so."

She looked at him. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"What's so funny," she said, "is that … you're sinking! Into my mud!"

He looked down. He had, indeed, sunk into the soft mud, to the point where it was up to the laces of his military boots.

With an effort, he pulled his feet out. As he did so, mud flew up and splattered over Arimake.

And then they were both laughing.

Eventually, they stopped. Arimake wiped her eyes. "You know," she said, "that is the first time I have laughed for, well, six years or so. Surprised that I remember how."

As they walked back to the house, Tioba said: "How come you know about pots and mud, Maj – , I mean, Reika?"

Arimake was trying to wipe a lump of mud from her long hair. "I wasn't always a soldier," she said. "I actually went to college and studied art for a while, and that included some classes on pottery. But there's no money in that sort of thing, and my family wasn't well-off. I needed something with a reliable income, and the most reliable thing I could think of was the army."

She finally managed to extract the mud. As she did, her hair fell back over her shoulder, and suddenly the scarred part of her face was revealed.

She saw Tioba looking at it. She started to pull her hair back into its usual position. But he reached out and stopped her.

"No need to do that," he said.

"It's not exactly pretty," she said. "I got that on the first day."

"You really think I care?" he said. Gently, he pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

They resumed their walk to the house. They collected some wood from a pile near the door, and when they were inside they began to make a fire in the old-fashioned stove. They began to boil water for tea.

"What did you do before the Outbreak?" she said.

"Well, I was only a couple of years out of high school when it happened," he said. "I was working as a waiter to try and save enough money to train as a cook." He began to pour the tea. "But then everything changed, of course. And suddenly I was in the army trying to stay one step ahead of the zombies. Like a lot of other people. Actually, I thought it was all a pretty useless effort until the unit I had been shoved into got a new commander. That was you. To tell the truth, I hadn't thought that any of the other officers that I'd been under before that were worth following, let alone worth fighting for. But you knew what had to be done and you knew how to do it. Made all the difference to amateurs like me."

"Huh," said Arimake. "How about that."

They were quiet for a while, sitting at the little table and sipping their tea. After a while, as it started to grow dark, Tioba lit one of the lanterns they had brought with them.

"Reika," said Tioba. "If you're going to make pots, don't you need a kiln of something? Don't they have to be, what's the word, fired?"

"Yes, that's true," said Arimake. "I know how to build one, though. And there's plenty of wood around for fuel."

"That would be a big job."

"I think it will be."

He looked around. "This will be a nice place," he said, "but it needs a good clean. Probably some repair work. That will be a big job too."

"Yes, it will."

"Hard to do by yourself."

"Yes, it would be."

After a while, Tioba got some food from one of the boxes of supplies and began to cook dinner. They ate it in silence.

Eventually, Arimake said: "Tioba, you're … what, 27?"

"26."

"Okay, 26. I'm 52. I want you to know that."

He stared at her. "You really think I care?" he said.

* * *

It was the next morning. The two of them were sharing a double sleeping bag in the living room, the only room they had had the time to clean so far.

Arimake stretched. She leaned over and kissed Tioba. "This," she said, "was either a really big mistake or just about the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'm hoping you'll go for door number two," he said. "Well, at least now you've got out of the uniform. Maybe not the way you had intended."

She laughed.

"Aren't you still in the army?" she said.

"I just quit. Got a better offer."

She smiled, and kissed him again.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Saya Takagi burst into the room, her heavy pistol up and ready to fire.

She saw them lying in each other's arms.

"Oh," she said.

"Well, I suppose I should think that this is embarrassing," said Arimake. "But somehow, I just don't feel it."

Saya holstered her Luger. "We thought … there might be trouble," she said. "We came to check that you had got here safely, but when we didn't hear anything, we thought … there was trouble."

"No, _you_ thought there was trouble," said Kohta Hirano, coming into the room behind his wife. "Hello, Major. And, it's Private Tioba, isn't it?"

"Hi," said Arimake. "Please call me Reika."

"And I'm Naoki," said Tioba.

"Reika?" said Saya. "Lovely flower?"

"She sure is," said Tioba.

"We've brought some stuff you might need," said Hirano. "Including a half-dozen chickens. But I guess we should step outside for a bit so you two can, you know, get dressed and everything."

Saya was staring at Arimake and Tioba in the sleeping bag together.

"How come you have a double one?" she said to them.

"We should step outside now, sweetheart," said Hirano, a bit louder than before.

"What?" said Saya. "Oh, outside, yeah, right."

So Saya and Hirano went outside, and began to unload the wagon.

Arimake and Tioba looked at each other. Then they started to laugh.

END

* * *

**The Naming of Horses and Cows**

_An unexpected, but welcome, visitor comes to the Maresato farm._

_[Author's Note: This story follows the _story What You Leave Behind_, the second story in_ The Alice Maresato Trilogy_, in which Keizo first appears. It is seven years after the Outbreak.]_

Hirano, Saya and Nozomi were returning to Maresato Farm, after delivering some charged-up batteries to several of the neighbouring farms. The horse-drawn wagon they were in carried several baskets of vegetables and goods they had been given as payment. And one of the people in a farm they had visited had made some wooden toys for the various children of Maresato farm. Nozomi was happily playing with her toys, a horse and a cow, as she sat between her parents on the buckboard of the wagon.

"Funny, before the Outbreak no six-year-old would have been happy with anything less than a Nintendo," said Hirano.

"What are your animals' names?" said Saya to her daughter.

"They haven't told me yet," said Nozomi.

They came to a fork in the road. They began to turn towards Maresato when Kohta stopped the wagon. He looked along the other road. There was a little cart approaching.

"You recognise it?" he said to Saya.

"No, but I think it's fair to say it's not a marauder vehicle," she said.

They waited for the cart. It was driven by a tall man with one leg. He brought the cart to a halt.

"Good day," he said. "Is this the road to Maresato farm? I have directions from Reika Arimake but I do not know the area."

"Why are you going there?" said Saya.

The man looked at her. "You must be Saya Takagi," he said. "Which means that you – " he looked at Kohta " – would be Kohta Hirano."

"We are," said Hirano.

"He's got only one leg," whispered Nozomi.

The man laughed. "And you must be Nozomi," he said. "Your good friend Alice Maresato told me about you. About all of you. I am Keizo Busujima."

Hirano and Saya both started. "Would you be the father of Saeko Busujima?" said Hirano.

"I am. I am on my way to Maresato farm to see her resting place, and to pay my respects, as Alice suggested. And also, if possible, to see her son, Rise."

"Is Alice alright?" said Hirano.

"Last time I saw her, she was in excellent health, and continuing her explorations, in the company of another young woman. I encountered them in Nagoya, where I have lived with a group of other survivors since the Outbreak."

"Then … this way to Maresato farm," said Hirano.

"Momma," said Nozomi, "can I ride with Busujima-san?"

Saya looked at Keizo, who – although obviously surprised by the request – nodded assent. She helped Nozomi off the wagon and the little girl climbed onto Keizo's cart. They set off towards Maresato farm.

* * *

In the fading afternoon light, Saya walked up the hill to the grave markers of Saeko and Takashi, where Keizo was standing. She had waited until he had finished his prayers before approaching.

"I hope Nozomi did not bother you too much on the way back, Busujima-san," she said. "She does like to chatter."

"True, I now know much more about the naming of horses and cows than I did before, Takagi-sama," said Keizo. "I have not spoken to a young child since, well, Saeko was that age. I know that I made many mistakes – very many mistakes – with Saeko. It appears that you are doing a much better job with Nozomi and your other children."

"Thank you," said Saya. "To tell the truth, we just make it up as we go along. And draw on the advice of Grandfather and Grandmother.

"Busujima-san, you should know that we all loved Saeko a great deal. I have never known a person who lived their life with such a sense of honour."

Keizo nodded. "Alice told us the story of the seven of you," he said. "It is becoming a legend, I think. And deservedly so. The Battle of Sheroda turned the tide. Now humanity has a chance to go on. Until that, I thought that eventually the zombies would win. Pick off the survivors a few at a time until none were left. You changed all that. The war is not yet won, and there are still zombies in the north of the country and elsewhere, and there is still evil in the air. But the balance has shifted.

"There is something I hope you can tell me, Takagi-sama. I would like to hear about the man my daughter loved."

Saya was silent for a while. Then she began: "Takashi Komuro once told me that he felt his life really began on a bridge in Tokonusu City, shortly after the Outbreak … "

* * *

Grandfather and Grandmother Maresato insisted that Keizo stay with them, and they had prepared a room for him in the farmhouse. He said that he would stay for a few days, and hopefully see Rise on the next visit of Rei and Benaro, before returning to his leadership duties at Nagoya.

It was his second evening at the Maresato farmhouse when Shizuka knocked on his door.

"Please come in, Marikawa-sama," he said. "Or is it Doctor?"

"Oh, call me Shizuka," she said. "Busujima-san – "

"If I am to call you Shizuka, you must call me Keizo," he said.

"Okay, Keizo. Take off your pants, please."

"It has been some time since a woman has made such a request of me," he said. "But I assume that your reasons for this are medical." He removed his trousers.

Shizuka took some careful measurements of the stump of his leg. Then she made him stand up straight while she took some more measurements.

"What is this about?" said Keizo, pulling his trousers back on.

"At this point, it's a secret," said Shizuka, as she wrote the measurements on a piece of paper. As she was leaving, she said: "As you know, Keizo, I have a partner, Shun. But if I didn't, well, you'd have to watch out for yourself." She winked.

Keizo watched her go. He whistled softly to himself.

* * *

Keizo, Rei, Benaro, Saya and Hirano were watching Rise and Nozomi play together, as the two of them often did. Rei, Benaro and Rise had arrived an hour earlier on the little plane, on one of their regular visits to Maresato farm.

"Alice said that he was growing straight and strong," said Keizo. "I see now that she was entirely right."

"Are you sure," said Rei, "that you do not want him to know that you are his grandfather?"

Keizo nodded. "Perhaps when he is older," he said. "Old enough to understand."

Rise ran over to them. "Busujima-san," he said. "Will you come and play with us? Just for a little while."

Keizo looked at Rei and Benaro. They nodded. Rise smiled, and took Keizo's hand.

"Rise-san," said Keizo. "I will play with the two of you for as long as you like."

* * *

It was the evening before Keizo planned to leave. He was playing go with Grandfather Maresato in the farmhouse kitchen when Shizuka entered. She was carrying something large and heavy, wrapped in brown paper.

She handed it to Keizo. "Surprise!" she said.

More than a little puzzled, Keizo opened the package.

It was an artificial leg. Made of wood, with metal hinges at the knee and ankle.

"Well, that's unusual," said Grandfather Maresato.

"Where did you get it?" said Keizo.

"I have to say that you are not the first owner," said Shizuka. "One of the farms I visit on my rounds had it. It had belonged to a man there, he died of natural causes about two years ago. When I explained the situation to his family, they were happy to pass it on. It is about the right size, I think, and you can make some small adjustments if needed."

Keizo looked at it. Then he took off his trousers and tried it on. It took them a while to work out the straps and attachments, but eventually it was in place. With the assistance of Grandfather Maresato and Shizuka, he took a few steps.

"Outstanding," he said.

"Literally," said Grandfather Maresato.

"I think it will take a fair bit of practice," said Shizuka. "But, hey, better than a crutch, right?"

"Much better," he said. "I cannot thank you enough, Shizuka."

Shizuka smiled. "All part of the service," she said.

* * *

The group watched Keizo's cart roll down the track, on the way back to Nagoya.

"Somehow," said Hirano, "that visit gave me a sense of … continuity."

"And it's good to know there are people elsewhere who are building lives," said Saya. "Maybe we should take him up on his invitation for a visit to Nagoya."

"It is good to hear that Alice is doing well on her journey," said Grandmother Maresato.

"It means," said Shizuka, "that there is a future."

END

* * *

**Wheel**

_Good news can come from surprising sources._

_[Author's Note: This story takes place a few months before the concluding section of _Secret Places of the Heart_, the final story of_ The Alice Maresato Trilogy.]

Reika Arimake was working at her potter's wheel on the porch of the little house when she heard a horse. She looked up and saw it was Saya Takagi. She wiped clay from her hands and went to greet the visitor, as Saya dismounted and took several bags of supplies – rice and sunflower oil – from her saddle.

"Hi," said Saya. "I thought I would drop in and check to see how the wheel thing was going, bring a few things you might find useful."

"It's great, thanks very much for it," said Arimake.

The potter's wheel was, indeed, a remarkable piece of construction. Saya had built it, mainly using pieces from an old car that had been in the garage attached to the house. It was powered by the car battery, charged by the windmill at the Maresato farm. She had even adapted the car's accelerator to control the speed of the wheel. Amazingly, it has taken Saya only about an hour to work it out and put it together. You could not look at it and conclude anything other than that Saya Takagi was, in fact, a genius.

"Good to hear that it works, it was fun to do," said Saya. She took a little tool from her pocket to check how much power the battery had left. "Still got some juice but it will need another charge soon," she said. "You know, I've been doing some experiments with smaller windmills, suitable to run a couple of lights and a few other things. If you like, I'll set one up here and we'll see how it goes. Easier for you than going back and forwards with batteries."

Not for the first time, Arimake wondered if Saya and the other members of her group knew how important they were to the growing Tomo community. To the best of Arimake's knowledge, they had never asked for anything in return for the resources, technology and help they provided.

"That sounds good," said Arimake, as Naoki came onto the porch. eHe made He had a pot of tea for them, and a plate of biscuits he had made. He and Saya talked for a while about the house's garden, and the chickens that Saya and Hirano had brought them from Maresato farm when they had first moved in, about eight weeks ago. After a while, he excused himself, saying he had to get back to work.

"He's very nice," said Saya. "And a good cook as well. Odd talent for a soldier. But then, I didn't think you would be a potter, either."

"I have to say that it's remarkable to see how things have turned out," said Arimake. "You know, after six years running Kaga Base, I thought I was pretty well finished. Used up, exhausted. But Naoki – did you know he is 26 years younger than me? – showed me different. Which brings me, I suppose, to the really important news."

She took a sip of tea.

Saya leaned forward, listening.

Arimake took another sip of tea.

"Oh, come on now!" said Saya.

Arimake laughed. "Okay, here it is," she said. "I'm pregnant."

Saya's jaw dropped open in surprise. Then she gave a cry of delight. She hugged Arimake. "How far?" she said.

"About six weeks, I think. I hadn't thought it was possible. You're the first person to know, aside from Naoki. He's really happy about it, but he insists that I don't do any work around the place, aside from the pottery stuff. Not easy for me. Better at giving orders than following them."

"So how's it going? Puking?"

"Every morning."

"Cravings?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Getting bigger?"

"Starting to. It's all great. Maybe not the puking."

"Yeah, that's the worst. Well, maybe you should drop by Maresato, have Shizuka check that everything's going as it should. She's pregnant herself, as you know, so you can compare notes."

"That's a good idea. Does it seem to you that babies are popping up everywhere? Even with Shizuka."

"Yes, Shizuka has been keeping a record of them all, and I can see that we're going to have to expand the school soon. I guess it's because the period of greatest danger, zombie-wise, seems to have passed, after Sheroda. Everyone feels there's a lot of re-building to do. On the practical side, contraception is much more difficult than it used to be. Shizuka says that when there's a lot of sex going on, and not much contraception, you'll get a baby explosion. That, plus the fact that there's no television."

"I guess so. I sometimes got the feeling that more women than men survived the Outbreak, and the numbers from the survey we did pointed that way. Which makes it even more amazing that Naoki has decided to spend his time with a worn-out ex-army officer."

Saya laughed. "Hardly worn-out," she said. "Plenty of life in you yet. In a very literal way."

"Well, I wouldn't mind betting that Yuudai will be getting plenty of requests from single women who want a baby, when the word about he and Shizuka gets out."

"Yuudai? The father of Shizuka's child?"

"Yes. Ever met him?"

"No. But I understand that he and Shizuka had met before."

"Easily the most beautiful man I have ever seen. But he already has a partner, Ken, I think his name is."

"Huh?"

"I can only assume that he and Shizuka, and Ken and Shun, came to some arrangement. God knows what. Or how."

"Yes, it must have been … some … arrangement."

"Indeed. But you can be sure, with Shizuka and Yuudai both being knockouts, that her child is going to be a heartbreaker. For my part, I am hoping my child is going to be more like Naoki than me."

"Don't under-estimate yourself, Reika. Naoki wouldn't be here if he didn't want to be. And I see you are wearing your hair tied back now."

"Uh … that's because it would get in the clay otherwise."

"Do you actually expect me to believe that?"

Arimake laughed. "Yeah, I know, you're a genius," she said. "The truth is, Naoki says that he prefers it this way. But it's getting pretty thick and long, which I understand happens when you're pregnant. I don't suppose you know how to cut hair, do you?"

"No, but Grandmother Maresato does a pretty good job at it. Say, why don't you two make a day of it, come to Maresato for a visit. You can have a checkup and have Grandmother do your hair, we'll recharge that battery, and Naoki and Kohta can talk about farm stuff. Or whatever it is guys talk about these days. And you can spend some time with my kids, Nozomi, Sachiko and little Isamu. So you know what you're in for."

Arimake smiled. "Sounds good," she said. "You know, I would like to repay you and your friends for everything you have done for Naoki and me. But all I have is some pots. Like those ones over there."

For the first time, Saya saw a line of pots on a shelf near the potter's wheel. They were beautiful: graceful in form and vibrant in colour, a synthesis of function and aesthetics.

Once more, Saya's jaw dropped open. "Fuck me," she said. "Tell you what: give us a couple of those, and we'll call it even."

Arimake smiled again. "It's a deal," she said.

END

* * *

**Network**

_Piece by piece, a new society starts to emerge._

_[Author's Note: This story follows_ The Alice Maresato Trilogy. _It is nine years after the Outbreak.]_

Chizu brought the wagon to a halt as they neared Nagoya castle.

"Something looks different," she said.

"Well, it didn't have a windmill before," said Alice, next to her.

"Oh yeah," said Chizu. "Where do you think that came from?"

"Saya Takagi," said Alice.

"Oh yeah," said Chizu again. She snapped the reins, and the wagon started moving again, Riku trotting along behind.

As they approached, the castle gates swung open: someone had seen them. In the castle forecourt, people clustered around them, chattering excitedly. Alice and Chizu jumped down.

Huyu came up to them. He looked at Alice and smiled.

"Do I get a kiss hello?" said Alice.

In response, Huyu swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Humph," said a familiar voice. "I don't know if that is at all appropriate." Saya.

"Oh, I think it is entirely appropriate," said another voice. Hirano.

Alice reluctantly stepped out of Huyu's embrace and looked at her friends. Saya was trying to keep a stern expression on her face – but then she gave up and laughed instead. The three of them hugged each other.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Alice.

"Well, we received a visit from Keizo Busujima a while ago," said Saya. "He invited us for a return visit, and we thought, well, we'd bring a little present." She pointed at the windmill. It was a small one, and it was not yet completely built, but it already looked quite at home in its position on one of the high battlements of the castle.

"Huh," said Alice. "Well, as it happens, we have something that might go with it quite well." She went to the back of their wagon and pulled the tarpaulin away.

"Are these what I think they are?" said Hirano.

"Yes," said Alice. "Radios. All in working order. We got them from a settlement up near Niigata, used to be a military facility. It's called Depot 361. We got them in return for helping them clear up a little zombie problem."

"Actually, a pretty big problem," said Chizu. "We've got six of them, and Depot 361 kept a couple as well. They have power there now, from a hydro plant. About forty people there."

Keizo Busujima came up to them. He was limping a little, but not using a crutch.

"Funny, I was sure you were missing a leg," said Chizu.

He pulled up his trouser leg to expose his artificial limb. "Courtesy of Shizuka Marikawa," he said. "It's good to see both of you again. I see that you have re-acquainted yourself with Huyu, Alice."

"Not as much as I would like," said Alice.

"This is very good news about the radios," said Saya, examining them. "I'll have the windmill operating in a day or two, and that will give them a power source for it here in Nagoya. One for Maresato Farm, one for Mulitenko, one for Yakushita, another for Kaga Town. With Depot 361, that will link the major settlement areas together. Give us some warning about zombie outbreaks and such."

"That's what I was thinking," said Alice, although her mind was clearly elsewhere. She turned to Huyu. "You busy?" she said.

"Nothing that can't wait," he said. He took her hand. They went off – almost running, and laughing – towards Huyu's chamber, Alice carrying her cloth bag.

"Well, I expect that's the last we'll see of them for a while," said Hirano. "Chizu, what else have you got in your wagon?"

Chizu started to take out the things they had collected. Food, salt, animal pelts, some weapons and bullets – and honey. A dozen jars.

"Oh my," said Saya when she saw the honey. "Oh very my. Is there anyone I have to kill for a jar of that? Because I would, you know."

"Probably not necessary," said Chizu. "I'm trading it on behalf of the farm that it comes from. They asked me to get whatever I could for it. A number of places have done that. I've got it all written down in my trading ledger." She pulled out a heavy book from her pack. It contained numerous entries on who had given her what, the types of goods involved, and what it might be traded for.

"What the honey people really need are storage pots," said Chizu. "I thought I would ask Reika Arimake about that."

"Sure, her pots are really useful, and quite beautiful," said Hirano. "Who would have thought that the scary-tough Major would turn out to have the soul of an artist?"

Saya nodded. "Think about all this," she said. "We have renewable energy. We have communications. We have trade. We even have accountancy."

"What we have," said Hirano, "is civilisation."

* * *

It was two months later.

Alice, Chizu and the others were clustered around a table in the front room of the Maresato farmhouse. On the table sat one of the radios from Depot 361.

"Another minute," said Alice, who was looking at a clock next to the radio.

"Is the power connected?" said Hirano.

"No, dear, I thought I would try and manage without it," said Saya, who was working the controls.

"Are you sure everyone has the right time and the same channel?" said Grandmother Maresato.

"As sure as we can be," said Chizu. "Not easy to co-ordinate these things by carrying wind-up clocks around, but we've done our best."

"I guess we'll find out," said Shun.

The clock reached the noon mark.

Saya flicked the 'open channel' switch.

"This is Maresato farm in Tomo," she said into the microphone. "Saya Takagi speaking. Is anyone there?"

For a long moment, there was only static. Then a voice said: "This is Nagoya Castle, we hear you loud and clear."

Another voice: "This is Depot 361, we're on the air."

Another: "Mulitenko, on the Inland Sea, we hear you."

Another: "Yakushita village here."

Then came the voice of Rei: "And this is Kaga Town. Hello Saya. Nice to meet the rest of you."

There was a series of cheers.

"And this," said Saya, "is the New Japan Network."

END

* * *

**Windmills**

_She's a popular woman._

_[Author's Note: This story takes place eleven years after the Outbreak.] _

Saya Takagi was on the roof of a farmhouse, assembling a small windmill that would provide electricity for the family – two adults and three children – that lived there. She was finishing the task when she looked down the road. Four men on horses, men she had not seen before, were coming towards them.

She climbed down and started to pack her tools and plans away, keeping an eye on the approaching men. The father of the group who lived there, Hado, had also seen them; he joined her in the front yard. She saw that he had a pistol in a holster at his side. Saya had her Luger in her shoulder holster, as she usually did when she was away from Maresato farm.

The four men brought their horses to a halt, and three of them got down. They all had weapons; military rifles and pistols. Saya got the impression that the one who remained on horseback was the leader.

But it was one of the men who had dismounted who spoke. "Are you Saya Takagi?" he said to her.

"I am," she said. "Who are you?"

"We're from a settlement in the north, past Niigata," he said. "We've been looking for you."

"And why is that?" said Saya.

"You're famous, you know," said the man. "There are stories about you, about how you know how to build machines. We want you to come and build some for us." The man touched his gun.

"If you had asked more politely, I might have considered it," said Saya. "Short answer: no. And fuck you."

"It's not really a request," said the man.

"What part of 'fuck you' isn't clear?" said Saya.

The man lifted his gun to cover them.

Saya laughed. "So they have assholes in the north, past Niigata, eh?" she said.

"We had wanted you to come without trouble," said the man. "But we'll drag you if that's how you want to play it."

"You can try," said Saya.

Hado interrupted. "Don't you know who she is married to?" he said. "Hirano."

The man on the horse visibly started. He said: "You mean, _Kohta_ Hirano?"

"I do," said Hado.

"_The_ Kohta Hirano?"

"Yes."

The man got down from the horse.

"I'm sorry," he said to Saya. "Obviously, a terrible mistake has been made. We will be on our way, Miss Takagi, and please accept our apologies."

The man who had spoken before said: "Huh? What are you saying, boss? Who's this Hirano fellow?"

"The guy who would hunt you down and kill you like dogs if you so much as look at his wife sideways," said Hado.

"That's the one," said Saya.

"But there's four of us," said the man. "And more at home."

"Do you really think it would matter," said Saya, "if there were forty of you?"

"I do not," said the boss. "From everything I've heard." He gestured for his men to get back on their horses. They did, and the four of them turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," said Saya. "Tell me, do you have any mechanics in your settlement? Anyone who can handle a screwdriver?"

"A couple," said the boss. "But no-one with design skills."

Saya opened her kitbag and took out several rolls of paper. She handed them to the boss.

"These are plans and specifications for various types of windmills and related equipment," she said. "Tell your mechanics to follow them precisely, and you should be able to generate electricity for your settlement."

The man took them. "Thank you, Miss Takagi," he said. "Thank you very much. You don't need them?"

"I drew them up. I can do it again, if I have to."

"And if we need your help?"

"Come and ask, but leave the guns at home. I don't charge anything for helping people, but you might think about whether you have anything to trade with people here in Tomo. Think of it as a show of goodwill."

The man nodded. Then the four of them rode off.

When they were out of sight, Nozomi – now ten – came out of the house. She carried a shotgun; she had been covering the proceedings the whole time.

"What was all that about Dad, Momma?" she said. "Would he do that?"

"Oh yes," said Saya.

"Really?"

"Nozomi, you might think of your father as a wise, gentle, playful fellow. And he is. But if the need ever arose, he would march to the gates of Hell and kick them in."

"I've never even seen him pick up a gun."

"Well, let's just hope he never again has to." She turned to Hado. "Thanks for the assist," she said. "The windmill should give you enough power for some lights and refrigeration. We'll come back in a fortnight to check on it."

"Thanks for everything," said Hado. "I know you don't expect payment, but we have something for you." He called to his wife and children, and they came out of the house, carrying an Arimake pot. Hado's wife opened it and showed Saya and Nozomi what was inside.

"Oh my," said Saya. "Is that … honey?"

"Oh my," said Nozomi.

"We have some hives," said Hado. "And we heard that you like it. So please take it, as a token of our thanks."

Saya put the pot into her bag, and she and Nozomi climbed onto their wagon. As they started for home, Nozomi said: "Momma, can you tell me how you and Dad first got together?"

Saya laughed. "Sure," she said. "It really started when I went out looking for some new shoes. Of course, I didn't think that there would be zombies there, but … "

END

* * *

**Departures**

_The new generation is looking to a far horizon._

_[Author's Note: It is eighteen years after the Outbreak.]_

Saya, Hirano and Alice were walking around the temporary stores and stalls of Maresato Farm Mid-Summer Market Day – which actually went for about a week – sampling various types of food and examining the range of goods.

"I had no idea that Reika had made so many pots, and so many people used them," said Saya.

"People like them, and not just because they do a good job," said Alice, as she examined a pack of candles. "They're really beautiful as well."

Hirano looked around at the hundreds of people exchanging, buying and selling things. "Everyone seems to be having a pretty good time," he said. "I think those trading chits have given things a real boost."

"Yes, it took things beyond the barter basis," said Saya. "It was a good idea of yours, sweetheart, and I think that it only worked because people knew you and trusted you when you put your name to them."

"Hey, what's this?" said Alice.

Nozomi Hirano, Rise Komuro, Hotaru Tatagi, Kuzuki Marikawa and Kemi Tioba came up to them. They were all looking very serious, or at least were trying to look as serious as teenagers could.

"Momma, Dad, Auntie Alice," said Nozomi. "We've come to a decision."

"Have you now," said Saya.

"We're going travelling," said Rise. "To the mainland, and into China. Via Sakhalin."

"No you're not," said Saya.

"It's nineteen years since the Outbreak, and we don't have any idea about the world outside Japan," said Hotaru. "We should find out."

"Have you asked your mother and father about this?" said Saya to him. "Rise, have you asked Rei and Ben? Kuzuki, have you asked Shizuka? Kemi, have you asked Reika and Naoki?"

"We, er, thought we should tell you first," said Kemi.

"That is, ask you first," said Hotaru.

"No, we mean tell you first," said Rise. "Auntie Saya, how old were you at the time of the Outbreak?"

"That's not relevant," said Saya.

"How old?"

"16. But the point is that I – we – didn't have a choice."

"Uh-huh. Auntie Alice, how old were you when you started exploring outside Tomo?"

"15 or 16, I guess."

"And how old was Chizu when she joined you?"

"Who told you to ask that?"

"She did."

"Why aren't I surprised?" said Alice.

"How old?"

"I think she was 14."

"She says different."

"Okay, maybe 13, she never actually told me."

Saya stared closely at Rise. "Who taught you to be so smart, kid?" she said.

"You did," said Rise. "I went to your school, remember. We all did. One thing you taught us was the importance of being independent."

"I didn't actually mean that part. You must have missed the day when I said I was only joking. And also the day when I said that children should do what their parents say."

"Look," said Nozomi. "We've all been away before. Rise, Kuzuki and I spent six months in Nagoya and then three months in Mulitenko, along with Kemi. You were okay when Hotaru and I went to Akita with Shun. And we've been to Okinawa and Sado as well. With you, in fact."

"And there weren't any survivors at Akita or on the islands."

"All the more reason for us to go to the mainland."

"To China!? There could be zombies there! 1.3 billion of them! Or marauders! Chinese ones!"

"Or there might not be," said Kemi. "Maybe the Outbreak didn't happen there, or didn't happen in the same way. We should find out."

"The point is," said Nozomi, "that we're old enough, Momma. Rise and I are older than you were when you left Tokonusu, and the others are in the ballpark. And you've taught us everything we need to know. So we're going."

"Grrr!" said Saya. She turned to Hirano. "Kohta, talk to them!" she said.

Hirano looked at the five young people. "Via Sakhalin, eh?" he said. "Then to Russia and south down the coast?"

"That's the plan," said Kemi.

"Okay," said Hirano.

"Kohta!" said Saya.

"What?" said Hirano. "Look, Saya, they're not kids anymore. We've trained them as well as we can, and as Nozomi says they've already been around a bit. And, yes, it's time that someone explored the rest of the world. There might be nothing to find, or there might be a lot. One way or another, we should know."

"But it could be dangerous!"

"Very possibly. Say, have you guys got weapons?"

"We all have our bows, of course, and we've scavenged a few guns and some ammunition," said Rise.

"Which will be no use at all against a billion zombies!" said Saya.

"I believe," said Alice, "that it is time I passed the Anishi Temple sword to you, Rise. It was your mother's. I think Keizo would approve."

"Thank you, auntie," said Rise, bowing.

"I can't believe you two are agreeing with this!" said Saya.

Rei and Benaro appeared next to the group.

"Hi," said Rei. "What's Saya so upset about?"

"Mum, Dad, we're planning to go to the mainland," said Hotaru.

"Oh," said Rei.

"Across the Sea of Japan or through the northern islands?" said Benaro.

"North," said Hotaru.

"Yes, that would be better," said Rei.

"AARRGH!" said Saya.

"Calm down, sweetie," said Hirano. "Even if I objected, do you really think we could stop them? What would you have me do, lock them in their rooms for the rest of their lives?"

"Hmm," said Saya. "Hmm. Lock them in their rooms, you say?"

"Not going to happen, dear," said Hirano.

Chizu came up to them. She was carrying her baby, sleeping soundly, in a sling. She looked at Saya, still fuming.

"So you told her, eh?" said Chizu to Rise.

"We did."

"Why do I get the feeling that you had something of a hand in this, Chiz?" said Alice.

"Maybe a small hand, in terms of practical advice," said Chizu. "But the basic idea was theirs. Kemi, have you told your parents yet?"

"Not yet," said Kemi. "Mum will be cool with it but Dad might have an issue. But she'll talk him around. She might be getting on but she still has him wrapped around her finger." She laughed.

"She does, and Naoki loves it, I think. What about Shizuka?"

"What about Shizuka?" said Shizuka, coming up to them, with Shun.

Kazuki explained the situation.

"Huh," said Shizuka. "I'm assuming that I couldn't say anything to change your mind."

"That's about it."

"Well, in that case, good luck. You can take my rifle, Kaz, there's still about thirty shells left."

"You should go soon, before the weather turns," said Shun.

"Why is everyone encouraging them!?" said Saya.

"When are you planning to leave?" said Hirano.

"After Market Day," said Nozomi. "There's people going back towards Niigata, so we thought we would go with them, then continue north."

"Huyu and I will be going to Nagoya, if you want to go that way, and then on to Niigata," said Alice.

"Sure, I'd like to see Grandpa Keizo again," said Rise.

"Humph," said Saya.

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh … alright!" she said.

"There we go," said Hirano.

* * *

"They're babies," said Saya, as she and Hirano lay together in bed that night.

"Nozomi is hardly a baby, and the others aren't either," said Hirano. "As I recall, you were killing zombies and saving the world when you was younger than Nozomi is now. And, let me see, how old were you when she was born? Seventeen, wasn't it?"

"Shut up," said Saya. "That was entirely your fault."

"I remember it differently, Sleeping Bag Girl."

"If it wasn't dark, you would see that I am poking my tongue out at you."

Hirano laughed. After a while, so did Saya.

"I suppose I should warn you," said Hirano, "that at some point our other four will grow up, too. Sachiko and Isamu pretty well are."

Saya sighed. "Goddamn it," she said. They were quiet for a while. Then Saya said: "She's strong, isn't she?"

"Yes," said Hirano. "Strong-willed and smart. Like her mother. And Rise is tough and clever, a natural leader. They have all been taught everything we could think to teach them, about surviving and about life. Look at this way: we taught Alice how to survive, and she ended up mapping the settlements of most of the country, and that turned out to be really crucial in the Recovery. And then she came back to us, and now she has a family of her own."

Saya considered. "I guess so," she said. "But I can't say I like it."

"Think of it as a new beginning," said Hirano.

"Humph," said Saya.

END


End file.
